


through blood and tears and doubts

by amosanguis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 2nd POV - Steve, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 0-100, half-drabbles happen when wine happens, more may be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run a pen through Phil’s blood and your tears and Fury’s doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through blood and tears and doubts

-z-

 

You sign the cards.

You run a pen through Phil’s blood and your tears and Fury’s doubts and you sign the fucking cards.

There’s lightning outside the windows and Stark still isn’t talking to anyone; you flip to another card – each variation of your face and uniform and patriotic symbol laughing at you through the ink of the borrowed pen.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
